Mom and Dad
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: My thoughts on what some of Alexis' thoughts would be after she hears Esposito and Ryan refer to Kate and Castle as "Mom and Dad."  Set after Linchpin.
1. Chapter 1

**A small one- shot based on what I think could happen if Alexis heard about how Javi and Ryan call Kate and Castle "Mom and Dad".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. **

Alexis made her way up from autopsy. She walked intot he bull pen to find her dad and Kate walking out. Not wanting to intrude, the girl stood out of eye sight.

"Nice to see Mom and Dad back together again." Javier Esposito told his partner. Ryan nodded before saying, "What do you think they talked about in there?" Javi shrugged.

"Who knows." He said, "It beats the fight they had earlier though." Ryan agreed before saying, "I wonder how often they fight like that."

"According to Lanie, a lot. If you ask me, they're secretly married and we don't know it." Esposito told the other man. The other detective laughed before someone caught his eye. Alexis stood in her hiding spot trying to fathom Kate and her dad being married.

"Hey Little Castle." Javier Esposito said looking toward where his friend was looking.

"Hey," she said brought out of her thoughts, "Have you seen my dad?" She asked not wanting them to know she had heard their conversation.

"They just left. Probably headed to Remmy's." Esposito responded. Alexis nodded.

"Did you need him to take you home?" Ryan asked.

"No, Dr. Parish said she'd drop me off." Alexis responded. She stood in the room not sure how she should leave. Deciding she wanted to know what the men were talking about she said, "What did you mean when you said Mom and Dad earlier?" The detectives looked at each other.

"You heard that?" Javi asked. Alexis nodded.

"It's just what we call them. Beckett keeps us in line and Castle helps her." Ryan explained.

"Okay." Alexis responded knowing there was more to what the men told her. Shifting a little she said, "I gotta go. Lanie's waiting for me." The detectives nodded.

"Alright, see you later." Ryan said as Javi called, "Bye Little Castle." Alexis entered the elevator not sure how she much she should intrude in her dad's life. There were too many things she had not fully understood about how her dad and Kate operated. Now that she was working with them, she was not sure she wanted to know.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still set during "Linchpin", but the end is very much "Once Upon a Crime" (which was EPIC! I screamed like a fangirl it was so epic!). Enjoy!**

Castle and Beckett sat at _Remmy's _each with a burger and fries in front of them.

"Your mom and Alexis will be worried about you." Kate told her friend as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"It's not the first time." He responded.

"Castle." She scolded lightly. The partners were quiet for a moment.

"Still upset about Sophia?" Beckett asked. The writer shook his head.

"No." He answered.

"Your Dad?" She queried. The man nodded. Before Kate could say anything to comfort her partner, Castle looked down at his phone.

"It's getting late." He told her, "We should go." The detective nodded in agreement as she and her partner left their booth after paying.

"You gonna be okay?" Castle asked before his partner got in her car.

"Yeah." She nodded, a hint of a smile on her face before saying, "Night Castle."

"Night." He responded before the two went their separate ways.

"Hey, Dad. Have a nice time at _Remmy's_?" Alexis asked once Castle came in the loft.

"Hey, Lex. Yeah, I did. I thought you'd be in bed." He told her knowing the case had been trying on everyone.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She told him as the man perched himself on the coffee table.

"I'm fine." He told her smiling. She nodded, though he knew there was something else on his daughter's mind.

"You okay?" He asked his tone a little more serious.

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind." The teen said.

"Like?" Castle questioned. She sighed not wanting to get the boys in trouble if her father and his partner were unaware of their nickname.

"Did you know that the boys have a nickname for you and Detective Beckett?" Alexis questioned. Castle looked at her for a second before nodding.

"Mom and Dad?" He asked. Alexis nodded. Castle chuckled a little.

"They do call us that from time to time. Why?" He questioned.

"It was just weird to me. I'm not used to other people calling you Dad." She said not wanting to tell him that the real reason was she was unable to not see the connection Kate held with her father.

"Jealous of Espo and Ryan?" Castle asked unsure if he should laugh at his daughter's statement or not. She shook her head.

"No." Alexis replied. "I just heard it for the first time today." She added. He knew there was more to what his daughter was telling him and asked what it was.

"When the boys called you guys 'Mom and Dad', my instant thought was picturing you two actually married. For some reason, I can't fully picture it." Alexis told him. She took a breath before saying, "It's not like you guys can't get together at some point. And, I don't have control over your li—"

"Alexis, sweetie, calm down." Castle told his daughter stopping her rant. "At the moment, no one is marrying anybody. You know I love Kate, but we still don't know how she feels about me. Besides, Alexis, the next time I get married, I want it to be the last."

"So you'll wait for her?" Alexis asked.

"As long as I can. Hopefully it's sooner than later. I don't know how many times we can nearly be killed before my chance is over." Castle joked. Seeing the look on her face, he knew his quip did not register well with his daughter.

"Come here." He said drawing his daughter in his arms and hugging her. "I love you pumpkin." He whispered.

"Love you too, Dad." She said before straightening up and walking up to her room.

"Who knows, maybe third time is the charm?" She said at the stairs. Castle smiled at his daughter trying to keep the thought of Beckett telling him the exact thing at Ryan and Jenny's wedding from showing on his face.

"Maybe." He said. "Night." He told his daughter.

"Night, Dad." She told him.

A few weeks later, Alexis was sitting with her father, her Grandmother's playwrite, and Kate watching famous Martha Rodger's one- woman- show. The red- head looked at her father after he had been teased by his mother and saw as Kate grabbed for his hand and held it. A small smile crept on the teen's face. She knew now, that the 'maybe' she and her father had discussed before was definitely a 'yes'. Now all that had to happen was for Kate to tell her father she loved him too.

**Review!**


End file.
